<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent by Johnmurphyisqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001275">Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer'>Johnmurphyisqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Hung, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Clarke is kinda a bag guy, Coming Out, Gay John Murphy (The 100), Hanging, Kinda, M/M, The 100 (TV) Season 1, kinda angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr: Hey!!! Hope you are doing well! My request is Murphy/Bellamy 'coming out' to the other prisioners/100. Showing everyone their relationship. The motive why is up to you. Hope that's okay. Thank you!!!</p>
<p>"“Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright big guy.” Bellamy says as Murphy grabs for him and roughly pushes himself into Bellamy’s Chest. Everyone is looking at them in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gay?” Connor asks him rising his eyebrow. Everyone looks to him and then back at the two men holding on to one another."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murphy had been working on the wall all day and night. No matter how stupid he found Clarke and all of the others who think they should work together with rules, he knows this is important. They aren’t sure what’s actually out there, so they have to prepare. He swears he’s been on wall duty Making sure it’s strong enough to those who want to get in, can’t. And completely out of nowhere he’s being yelled at for Clarke about a knife he lost a few days ago, and how he supposedly Killed Wells. Don’t get him wrong here, he hated the guy, but not enough to kill him. He was just a minor annoyance that reminded him too much of his father, Jaha, it’s not like he’d ACTUALLY kill the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t kill the kid! I must have dropped it a while ago. Murphy says shaking his head in annoyance. He didn’t have time for this. He had to get back to Bellamy to tell him all of what he’s done over the past 24 hours so he can stop worrying. Clarke said a few leader type things and soon enough everyone is beating him to a pulp. He can’t see Bellamy, and that’s all he can think about. He’s savior Bellamy. That’s all he needs is the man who’ll save him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t move on his own accord as people all around him beat him and scream things at him. He knows they’ve always wanted to do this, Clarke just finally gave them the opportunity. He can hear Jasper and Octavia screaming at all of them and trying to get to him. He wants to scream at them to just forget it, to not get hurt for him, but he can’t get the words to come out of his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s being dragged somewhere and he feels something go around his hands. He tries to pull his hand away but there’s to many people holding him at once he can barley move. The force him to stand on a box, and He hears people saying ‘String him up’ and 'Teach him a lesson’ and be starts freaking out knowing what’s going to happen. He hears a familiar voice screaming at everyone to stop, but he doesn’t have time to figure out who it really is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears screaming of Clarke’s name, urging her to kick the box from under him. He looks down at her with wide eyes, begging to not be hung. But she doesn’t listen. She kicks the box from under him and he falls. He can’t breathe but he hears a bunch of people cheering, but soon he Hears Bellamy screaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the Hell, Clarke? Cut him down! Please!” Bellamy screams throwing himself towards the man dying in front of his eyes. Clarke starts defending herself as if she is doing nothing wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let go of me! Please! Clarke please, I love him please!” Bellamy screams people around them gasp, the people holding Bellamy let go and he runs to his hanging boyfriend and cuts the wire holding him there. Murphy is unmoving for a few seconds and then he coughs and starts shaking on the Ground next to Bellamy. Bellamy lifts him up by the arms to lay in his lap. He brushes the man’s hair out of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright big guy.” Bellamy says as Murphy grabs for him and roughly pushes himself into Bellamy’s Chest. Everyone is looking at them in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gay?” Connor asks him rising his eyebrow. Everyone looks to him anf then back at the two men holding on to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Kinda?” Bellamy says looking up at them all. Murphy is still buried in Bellamy’s chest. “Bisexual, but yeah I guess I kinda am.” Bellamy says looking up at Them. Clarke takes a few steps forward, and it’s obvious Murphy saw it from his hiding place because he started to push himself away from her. Clarke stops and sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Clarke says looking down at them. Murphy glares at her and pushes even farther away. Bellamy looks absolutely betrayed and pulls his towards his chest once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all turn around as Jasper and Octavia walk quickly up to them, holding their hands out to help them both up. They get up and Bellamy dusts the boy off trying to get the mud and leaves off of the boy. Octavia and Jasper take them to the dropship where they check Murphy’s injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, alright? I’m not gonna say you’re a bad person, but I am going to say you better watch what you do to him. Hes my big brother and I’ll kill you if you hurt him.” Octavia says looking Murphy in the eyes, he nods his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An I’ll let you.” He says, and then looks down at his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… You two… Uh?” Jasper hits his hands together, and clicks his tongue and Bellamy gets up quickly pushing the kid out and away from the Dropship. Octavia laughs and leaves as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I guess that’s how we came out.” Bellamy says crossing his arms and looking at the younger man. Murphy gives a small smile and lifts his hand to his throat slowly rubbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurts.” Murphy says, his voice barley working correctly, it comes out low and raspy and Bellamy decides he hates the sound. He knows it means his Boyfriend is in pain, and he can’t deal with that. Bellamy surges forward and kisses Murphy’s forehead making him go cross eyes for a second trying to keep looking at Bellamy’s face. Bellamy grabs his hands and pulls the smaller one up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to my tent, so I can cuddle you and make you feel much, much better.” Bellamy days sweetly and wraps his arm around Murphy’s shoulders. They walk out of the tent and a Grounder is on his knees just outside the wall, the gate is open when it really shouldn’t be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You killed him!” Clarke yells at the Grounder and the man smiles up at her in a shark like way. Some people carry him off to some secluded area and the others come inside and shut the gate. Murphy sees Clarke look at him as if she wants to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me take a look at your neck, Murphy.” Clarke says walking forward. Murphy quickly shakes his head and grabs at Bellamy’s hand that’s now next to him. Bellamy looks into Murphy’s eyes and sees the terror there. No matter how much Murphy would love to hide the pain and fear he cant hide them from Bellamy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, no… There’s no way that im letting you anywhere NEAR his neck.” Bellamy growls out. Clarke looks at him in surprise and Bellamy looks at everyone who is watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If any of you even think about hurting him again I’ll personally kill you.” Bellamy yells and leans down to kiss Murphy on the lips. Murphy whines slightly and kisses back. A few teens cheered, Two f them being Jasper and Octavia, and some of them just rolled their eyes and moved on. Most of them had no problem with it. Obviously there’s were a couple teenage girls who were overly jealous that they weren’t the ones Bellamy picked, so they Showed their anger through homophobia, but I’m the end nobody actually stood up to them in that moment. Everyone knew Bellamy wasn’t bluffing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy frags Murphy to his, no their, tent and lays him down on the makeshift bed. Murphy relaxes almost instantly into the blankets and Bellamy chuckles. He takes off both his and Murphy’s shoes and lays down next to the other. He helps Murphy lay on his side’s and he throws his hand around his torso, spooning him from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, John.” Bellamy says, softly kissing his neck. Murphy smiles and takes a deep breath. He pats Bellamy’s hand that’s on his chest Four times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy knows this means “I Love You, Too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>